An unexpected friend
by LavenderSkyline
Summary: Ayano Aishi intends to keep Kokona Haruka away from Taro, the only one she loves. But what happens when she discovers Kokona's true past...and cares? My attempt at a two shot. Please R&R, thank you!
1. Unexpected

My name is Ayano Aishi. Most people call me yandere-chan, or yan-chan. Not sure why.

One thing you should know about me...I can't feel emotion.

At least...I couldn't...

Until I met Taro.

The moment I laid eyes on him, I felt my heart flutter. I wanted him. I wanted to feel that again.

I realized I didn't merely like him-I loved him. I depended on him.

The more I was around him, the more I could feel...the more I could experience...the more I could live.

I was willing to do anything to get him...

and keep other girls away from him.

* * *

I woke up on Monday morning and followed Taro to school, like I usually do. It just comforts me to see him and what he's doing.

It wasn't until I got to my locker that I received a text from Info-Chan.

My eyes widened when I read it. There was another girl that liked Taro.

Kokona Haruka, from the cooking club.

I sighed. I had just killed Osana Najimi, and I still was worried someone would find out...

But nevertheless, I took the hidden knife from my backpack and slipped it in the back of my skirt.

I saw Kokona rush to the back of the school. Perfect...now nobody could see her.

But she started talking on the phone...

"Ugh, I said I wouldn't do that anymore!...How much?...Okay...Just this once...Shisuta town, like last time?...okay..." she hung of the phone and buried her face in her hands. "Ugh! I can't believe I'm doing this!" She moaned.

This momentarily startled me...I decided I was going to find out...so I could expose her.

I crept up behind Kokona, stalking her, waiting for her phone to ring again.

It was getting rather boring. She was surprisingly quiet.

But then I heard her voice.

At first, I thought she was speaking to me, but she was actually talking to her friend Saki.

I had no interest in their conversations usually, but this time was different.

Kokona's voice was worried...and sad...

I decided to stick around.

"Ever since my mom died...my dad started drinking...a lot...and sometimes...when he's drunk...he comes into my room and...never mind."

"What? What does he do?"

"Ugh, I just...don't feel comfortable talking about it, okay?"

"Okay..."

The girl's left the balcony, and I dodged from being seen. Maybe I could use this, along with the phone call...

In class, I pulled out a pink sheet of paper.

"Dear Kokona,

Meet me on the rooftop at 12.

I want to talk about domestic abuse.

See you there."

Sastified with my work, I folded the note and dropped it in her locker on the way to my next class.

12 came. I waited expectantly, seeing if she'd show up or not. Surprisingly, she did.

"Ah...you're the one who wanted to talk to me..."she said, fidgeting with her hands.

I crossed my arms. "That's right. I heard what you said to Saki. Now, what does your father do when he's drunk?" I said.

Her eyes widened at my words. For a second, I thought she was going to question me. But instead she just sighed and said "he cries."

Now it was my turn to be genuinely shocked. "He..what?"

"He cries. Our family has been in debt for a long time now, to a company called Ronshaku loans...they're awful...they threaten to get violent with him if he doesn't pay..we have to earn money any way we can...sometimes..gross ways..." She said, looking down.

I regained my ability to speak. "Don't worry. I'll fix this." I said, figuring that if I did I favor for her, she'd leave Taro alone...

"what? Um...I appreciate it...but I don't think you could..."

I just left, Kokona probably getting more confused by the second.

I walked to where Musume was having lunch.

"Hey, Musume, can you follow me in here?" I said, in the friendliest, most annoying voice ever.

"Um...sure, whatever." She replied, making me realize I could never be as annoying as her.

I lead her into the empty room I'd placed a small, black case in, big enough for a human.

"wait a sec...wha-" She tried to say, but stopped when I knocked her unconscious with a bat.

That night, I walked home as a violinist, the black case supposedly containing a violin.

I tied Musume to the chair. She was awake...but horrified.

"w-why...why are you doing this?' She asked groggily.

In response to her confusion, I grinned and held up a camera to her face.

I sent the video to her father, the owner of Ronshaku Loans.

* * *

"Who are you?! Why did you send this?!

There's no need to know that. All you need to know is that I have your daughter.

What do you want?!

Release all your customers from debt.

What?! No! That'd sink my business! I'm calling the police!

You have no information. And for every day you don't agree, I'll remove one of your daughter's fingers. If you want her in one piece, I suggest you agree.

Fine. Just bring her back. Now.

Will do.

* * *

So I dragged Musume out in front of her house, not bothering to knock. It was midnight, anyway. Sure enough, they had released everyone's debts.

The next day, I texted Kokona to come to my place before school.

"Wow, nice place." She said, examining the furniture.

"Thanks. It's hard keeping it clean by myself." I said, relived she didn't notice the stains.

"You live on your own?" She suddenly looked up.

"No, my parents are just away temporarily..."

"Must be hard..." her gaze resumed back to the couch.

"Anyway, I wanted to ask you a favor." I said, patting the cushion next to me.

She sat down and folded her hands in her lap.

"I'd do anything. I don't know what you did...but my Dad's so much better now...thank you..."

"No problem...I was going to ask...if you'd stay away from Taro."

The room silenced as the sentence left my mouth.

"I...feel things when I'm around him...I can't explain what..." I tried to explain to her.

"I'm..attached to him...but if it's for you..okay." She said.

I was a bit shocked she gave in so easily.

I realized I felt a little differently about her than I did others. Not like I did with Taro...I just cared about her.

"Oh, yan-Chan?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we be friends?"

The question lingered in my mind. I'd had people I called friends, but never a true one before.

After some thought, I smiled and answered.

"Okay. That sounds good to me."

 **I have decided to make this a two-shot. Be on the lookout for part 2 soon!**

 **and as always, thanks for reading!**


	2. Matchmaker

Wednesday-

"I still don't see why you can't confess to him."

Kokona's tone confirmed she obviously didn't know.

I sighed and placed the brush I was, moments prior, running through my black hair on the vanity.

"It's...not that simple. I was truly lost before I met him, y'know?" I said, turning my attention to the window and the golden sky beyond it.

"So tell him that!" She said, nearly slamming the curling iron she was using on her purple hair onto the mattress, picking it up just before it touched the cloth, obviously seeing her impulsive stupidity.

I sighed. She didn't know exactly how much Taro was to me. I didn't plan on telling her, of course...but at the same time, I wished she'd get the hint.

"I dare you to confess to Taro on Friday."

"Kokona, you _know_ I'm not up for that."

"Okay, please do it? Please?" She said, giving me the classic puppy dog face.

"Okay, okay, fine. But I'm not at all imitated by that face." I said exasperatedly.

She smiled, that genuine smile I was seeing so much now.

I acted as though I was doing it because she told me to...but deep inside, I was doing it because I felt like I needed him more than ever nowadays.

Kokona slung her backpack over her shoulder and stood up. "Thanks for letting me hang out this afternoon, I had a great time. Can we meet up again on...Friday?" She said, raising her eyebrows up and down at the word _Friday._

I playfully shoved her, causing her to stagger momentarily but quickly get back to her feet.

"Goodbye! See you... _Friiiiiiiiidaaaaaaaay._ " She said, bolting out the door the moment the words left her mouth.

I smirked. I'd get her back.

I stood there, looking out the window at the fading sun. Being home alone was...well, lonely.

A thought crossed my mind that honestly hadn't even come into consideration before.

 _Did I feel lonely before Kokona and I became friends?_

When I met Taro, it was love at first sight. I began to feel things I hadn't before...

Happiness...

Embarrassment...

Sadness...

Anger...

but it was almost as if none of these were satisfied. He didn't speak to me. He didn't know me.

But with Kokona...

I started feeling...a different feeling. When we hung out, just as we had been shortly before, it was like we were in our own little world, far away from society.

Feelings overcame me that I didn't know I had, even after Taro.

Our friendship was something I truly treasured now.

I didn't even want to _think_ about the fact I almost killed her. What would life even be like?

Thursday-

I met Kokona at the lockers, a new routine we had started. She was happily tapping the metal with her fingers.

"Oh! Yan-Chan! Guess what? I figured out when Taro-MRRRRMFH!"

Her loud voice was subsided by my hands over her mouth, there only to keep people from hearing.

"Sorry! I just got really excited..." she said almost shamefully when I removed my hands from her face.

"It's fine. What do you want to tell me?"

"So we should memorize a speech you could give to Taro on Friday!"

"Err...not sure...if I messed up, it'd just sound robotic..."

"I think it'd be a good way to do it..."

"Okay...fine...just make it good. Give me the ideas after school."

"Okay! I will!" Kokona said, taking a sheet on lined paper from a folder and walking off to class.

After school, we went to my place-again-I can see why Kokona doesn't want me over there, her father just recovering from drugs and all.

"okay, I have a few ideas!" She said cheerfully, smoothing out the paper from this morning on her lap.

I scooted closer to her to get a glimpse of the paper, but she read anyway.

"You should say how much he means to you, but not on a scale that freaks him out, Etc., etc., etc..."

I didn't listen to all the tips, it felt as if they were dancing around my head and refusing to go into my ears.

"Kokona, it sounds like you just wrote down a bunch of tips." I said, taking the paper from her hands.

She pondered for a second. "I guess I did. Just didn't want to make you memorize an entire speech. Just write a few on your palm or whatever and you'll be good to go."

I nodded. "Thanks. You're a big help." I said, and that was the last thing we did before turning to something else.

Friday-

The school day itself whizzed past in a blur. The entire day I was dazed. I was really going to confess.

I didn't speak to Kokona much that day, just saw her encouraging looks she shot me between classes.

So then it happened...the confession...

The bell rung, and students poured out of the school in a stampede. I didn't walk behind Taro this time, praying I'd remain invisible in his eyes, but instead I walked straight up to him.

It felt strange and awkward...but somehow right.

"Hey...Taro...can I, um, talk to you for a second?" I said, trying my best not to stutter.

"Um...yeah, sure. Oh! Hey, you're Ayano, right? Kokona told me a lot about you." He said as I tried to direct him to the cherry tree without being exposed.

"She...did?" Needless to say, his words shocked me. I'd definitely have to thank her later.

We climbed to the pinnacle on the hill, right beside the tree. Cherry blossoms flew with the wind in the warm summer air.

I glanced down at my palm, squinting at the few phrases I had written in black sharpie.

"I...um..."

I paused and took a deep breath.

"Didn't think I'd be stuttering so much...I've honestly wanted to talk to you for a long time..." I said, turning away when his gaze met mine, making my cheeks flare scarlet.

"Ayano...to tell you the truth..."

I waited nearly impatiently for his next words, the news that could change my life.

"I've wanted to get to know you better too." He said, bending down so I'd have no choice but to look at him.

I blushed harder and nodded.

He walked me back to my house, but we didn't speak. I was in a lovesick trance.

 _Senpai loves me._

I waved goodbye and opened the door, only to have what I assumed was the worst jumpscare I had ever experienced.

Kokona popped up from behind the couch like a demented jack-in-the-box, right in front of my face.

"Ahh! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?! Why are you here?!" I said, placing my hand on the couch's armrest.

She giggled. "Sorry, I was just so so so so excited to hear about it!"

I sighed. I swear, Kokona can be so ditzy sometimes, but I like her all the same.

"We aren't dating-don't start singing." I said, holding up a finger. She looked like she was about to. "But...he said he's wanted to talk to me for a while." I said, trying to remain nonchalant, but was nearly exploding on the inside.

Kokona squealed for me, luckily. At least she didn't give me a hard time for not _confessing,_ but I had the feeling that I'd be hearing more of that later.

"Thank you, Kokona. For real. It probably wouldn't be like this if not for you." I said, sitting down next to where she had sat.

She met my gaze and smiled. "What are friends for?"

Kokona and I are friends. I secrets too brutal that I couldn't tell her about.

She has secrets too dark she couldn't tell me about.

But we've shared secrets together we wouldn't tell many. Nobody, possibly.

And to us, that's good enough.

 _Thanks for reading, guys!_


End file.
